Yummy Krissy Cream
by Bubble Sehun
Summary: Jilat krim di atas cake? udah biasa! kalau di atas wajah tampan kris? kyaa YAOI! boys love. Pair TAORIS and KRISTAO. RnR pls!


**Title : Yummy Krissy Cream**

**Cast : Kris – Tao (TaoRis or KrisTao or FanTao)**

**Genre : Fluff and Romance**

**Rate : T (PG 15)**

**Author : Bubble Sehun ( BubbleSehun)**

**Summary : Jilat cream di atas cake? Udah biasa. Gimana kalau di atas wajah tampan Kris? Kyaa~ YAOI. Pair TaoRis or KrisTao. RnR please!**

**Taoris fic is back \(^o^)/ teroreroreeetttttt #tiupterompet**

**Faiz dapet inspirasi pas bantuin eomma bikin kue lebaran :3**

**Lumayan lah buat ngalihin perhatian dari fanfic 12 EXO Forces yang bikin stres karna bingung mau lanjut gimana lagi entar chap empatnya-.-" tapi aku umumin deh, CHAPTER 3 nyaa 12 EXO FORCES UDAH DI UPDATE! Yeay~ /apasih/**

**Sejujurnya nih, faiz gak ngerti nama bahan sama alat-alat yang biasa di pake pas buat cake-_- jadi kalau ada yang aneh, harap di maklumi, ne?**

**Eh ngomong-ngomong, faiz nunggak fic nya banyak banget yah? Beautiful Mistake (Baekyeol) , I Wonder if You Hurt Like Me (Taoris) , Action (Taoris), sama 12 EXO Forces (Official Pair) :O**

**Mianhae banget yaa reader -_- makanya sebagai 'sogokan' faiz bikin fanfic ini aja biar gak berat-berat amat ceritanya. Fluff gitu :***

**Yasud lah, happy reading aja. Read and Review please ;)**

**YUMMY KRISSY CREAM**

"Tao-er."

Suara baritone khas Kris menggema di dorm EXO-M yang lengang karena di tinggal penghuninya ber-weekend ria. Namja pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah dengan menyerukan nama sang maknae.

"Huang Zi Tao~ Kau di dalam?" serunya lagi.

"Tao di dapur, ge." Suara imut terdengar sayup-sayup dari dapur di dekat ruang tengah. Kris tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung saja mendapati punggung Tao yang membelakanginya di temani Lay di sampingnya.

Sadar mereka tak lagi berdua, dua namja yang sibuk membuat sesuatu itu menoleh dan mendapati Kris yang membawa dua buah plastik putih besar.

"Kau darimana saja, ge?" tanya Lay dengan raut wajah penasaran. Di liriknya isi plastik itu dari kejauhan. Menerka isinya yang sepertinya tak jauh-jauh dari kata 'buah'.

"Ini strawberry, jeruk, dan kiwi. Luhan bilang Tao sedang membuat cake. Jadi aku membawa buah-buahan ini sebagai topping. Ternyata kau juga membantu, Yixing-ah." Ujar Kris seraya mengeluarkan buah-buah segar tersebut ke atas meja makan.

"Wuahh, untung ada Wu Fan ge. Setidaknya kita tak hanya menggunakan cream sebagai toppingnya." Seru Tao senang.

Kris tersenyum lalu mendekati Tao yang mengangkat wadah berisi adonan kue tersebut dan siap memasukkannya ke dalam oven.

"Kau bertemu Luhan dimana, ge?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Di dorm EXO-K. Sepertinya dia menunggu Sehun yang sedang mandi. Mereka pasti akan kencan ke café dan membeli bubble tea. Seperti biasa."

Lay ber-oh ria seraya melepas celemek yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu menggantungnya di dekat lemari. "Tunggu hingga mengembang lalu tinggal kau hiasi dengan cream dan buah-buahan yang Kris ge beli. Letakkan semua alat-alat itu ke wastafel. Nanti aku akan mencucinya sepulang dari practice room. Ada latihan step dance baru yang harus ku kuasai bersama Jong In dan Mr. Greg. Kau mengerti, Tao?" intruksi panjang lebar Lay langsung saja di sambut anggukan dari Tao.

"Oke, gege. Aku akan menyimpan beberapa potong untukmu. Hati-hati, ge." Seru Tao. Kris juga menepuk-nepuk bahu Lay. "Jangan terlalu kelelahan nanti kau sakit. Aku bisa repot juga kalau salah satu member M sakit."

"Kalau member K?" celetuk Tao iseng.

"Aku turut berduka cita saja. Itu tugas Joon Myun."

"Dasar. Yasudah, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong~" Lay pun beranjak pergi dari dapur.

Tao melepas celemeknya setelah meletakkan alat-alat yang di gunakannya saat membuat cake ke wastafel. Ia melangkah mendekati Kris yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Cheonmaneyo, panda." Ucap Kris seraya tersenyum pada Tao yang baru menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi di depannya.

Tao mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. "Maksud, gege?"

"Kau pasti mau bilang 'Gomawo telah membelikanku buah, gege~' atau 'Gege baik sekali membelikanku buah-buahan, Xie xie~' benar kan?" tebak Kris PD.

Tao tertawa. "Gege ada-ada saja. Aku memang ingin mengatakannya sih. Gomawo eummm… oppa? Hahaha." Balas Tao seraya berkedip pada Kris.

"Oppa? Haha. Jangan menggodaku atau aku akan menyerangmu, Tao-er."

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Yippiieee~ Cakenya sudah matang." Seru Tao seraya bertepuk tangan riuh saat tangan Kris mengeluarkan cake hasil kolaborasi Tao dan Lay dari oven.

"Mana creamnya, Tao?"

Dengan cekatan, Tao menyodorkan creamnya dan juga mendekatkan nampan berisi strawberry, jeruk dan kiwi yang di potong berukuran sedang.

Kris melapisi seluruh bagian chocolate cake itu dengan cream. Ia melirik Tao yang memperhatikan gerakan tangannya dengan seksama. Dan dengan usilnya, Kris melumuri wajah Tao dengan cream.

"Yak, gege! Nappeun." Pekik Tao menjauh. Kris tertawa.

Kris semakin terkikik karena Tao menggerutu kecil seraya mem-pout bibir mungilnya. Kris menata buah-buahan yang telah di potong kecil-kecil itu ke atas cakenya dan JRENG JRENG! Jadilah _**chocolate cake with yummy cream and fresh fruits ala Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan and Zhang Yi Xing.**_

"Kau mau, Tao?" tanya Kris dengan pisau kecil di tangannya.

"Tentu saja, itu buatanku, ge~"

"Arra. Aku akan menyisihkan bagian Yixing dulu." Kris memotong sepertiga bagian dari cake itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lemari es.

"YAK!"

Kris memekik saat tiba-tiba saja saat dia berbalik, Tao mencoreng wajah tampannya dengan cream yang masih tersisa. "Pembalasan~" seru Tao jail.

"Silahkan saja~ Aku tak akan marah, Tao." Ucap Kris dengan smirk yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Tao jail. Ia kembali melumuri wajah tampan Kris dan sama saja tak ada perlawanan dari Kris.

_Okay, tak ada perlawanan akan semakin menyenangkan,_ batin Tao puas. Ia semakin mencoreng wajah Kris.

BUG

Saat Ia ingin mencoreng ke-empat kalinya, Kris menarik lengan Tao dan mendorongnya ke dinding dapur. Ia menempelkan dua telapak tangannya ke dinding hingga mengurung sang maknae diantara dua lengan kokohnya.

"Yak! Gege bilang tak marah~" seru Tao yang terkejut.

"Aku tak marah."

"Tapi kau mengurungku, ge."

"Aku tak bilang tak akan mengurungmu kan?"

"Tapi tetap sa—"

Yah, ciuman adalah satu-satunya jalan membungkam bibir cerewet Tao. Kris memagut bibir mungil di depannya dan dengan sengaja, menempelkan wajahnya yang berlumur cream ke kulit halus wajah Tao.

"Eunghh gege~"

Kris melepaskan lumatan kasarnya tadi dan menatap wajah Tao yang berlumuran sedikit cream karena menempel dengan wajah Kris. "Aish, gege wajahku~" protes Tao seraya mengusap wajah mungilnya.

"Sini biar ku bersihkan." ucap Kris dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Kris membersihkan wajah Tao dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Setelah lumayan bersih, Kris menarik tubuh Tao dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan Kris yang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"GEGE!" Jerit Tao kaget.

"Ssst, Lick it, Baby~"

Kris memasukkan jari-jari panjangnya ke mulut Tao membuat Tao mengerang sejenak karena terkejut tiba-tiba saja kris melesakkan jari-jarinya paksa. Tao berusaha menggerakkan kedua tangannya namun lengan Kris menahan pergerakan tubuhnya dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia memang tak pernah bisa keluar dari perangkap Kris.

Tao hanya pasrah mengemut jari-jari panjang Kris dan melumatnya sedemikian rupa. Dapat di rasakannya cream yang melumuri jari-jari tangan Kris saat lidahnya menyusuri setiap lekuk jari tangan Kris.

Kris kembali menyeringai melihat saliva Tao yang mengalir di jari-jari tangan Kris. Dirasakannya Tao yang mulai sedikit liar walaupun itu hanya memanjakn jari-jari panjang tangan Kris. Kris semakin membayangkan kalau Tao akan memanjakan miliknya seperti ini. "Yeah, more baby~"

Setelah cukup, Kris menarik ketiga jarinya lalu membalikkan tubuh Tao dalam pangkuannya. Nafas yang memburu itu menerpa wajah Kris, wajah memerah dengan pandangan sayu, peluh di sekitar keningnya dan saliva yang mengalir hingga leher putihnya. Kris mengusap peluh di kening Tao, oh astaga! Dia pasti telah mendapati mood baiknya dalam hal 'itu'. Ia mendekati telinga Tao lalu menjilatnya membuat Tao melenguh dan mendesah lirih.

"Kau mau cream lagi?" bisik Kris lengkap dengan desahannya yang membuat bulu kuduk Tao meremang.

Tao mengangguk pasrah seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kris. Entah kenapa karena aksinya tadi tiba-tiba tubuhnya melemas dan udara di sekitarnya menjadi panas. Kris meraih wadah cream di meja makan dan melumuri wajahnya hingga ke leher. Tao meneguk ludahnya paksa. Ia mengerti apa yang akan ia lakukan. 'Eomma~' jerit Tao dalam hati.

"Lick ma face, Dear~"

Ragu, Tao mendekati wajah Kris lalu menjilat sedikit cream di pipi kanan Kris. Perlahan namun pasti, Tao mulai menikmati aksinya dan menjalankan lidahnya pada wajah Kris. Menjilat semua cream yang menempel di wajah Kris. Merasakan sensasi aneh saat lidahnya menyentuh wajah Kris dan merasakan kulit halus itu dari lidahnya.

"Good, Baby~" lirih Kris pelan.

Tao menyurukkan kepalanya ke lekukan leher Kris, menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah leher Kris dan membersihkan cream yang menempel di sana dengan lidahnya. Terlalu khidmat hingga tak menyadari, Kris yang juga melumuri lehernya dengan cream.

"Ahh~ gege~"

Tao mendesah lirih saat merasakan Kris menghisap kuat lehernya. Meninggalkan bekas bulatan tak sempurna yang menghiasi leher putih Tao. Berbeda dengan Tao yang hanya menjilat leher, Kris tak segan-segan menghisap kuat leher Tao. Kris ingin yang lebih menantang dan ingin Tao lebih sering mengerang sexy. Kegiatan Tao yang menjilat leher Kris terhenti karena sekarang Kris mengambil alih 'permainan'.

"Eungghh~ gege~"

Tao mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kris dan menyurukkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Kris, menginginkan Kris melakukannya lebih dalam dan lebih liar. Hasrat yang memuncak hampir saja membuat Kris kehilangan kendalinyaa. Ia mulai menggigit-gigit kecil kanvas putih milik Tao dengan gencar.

"Arghkk! Pe-pelan se-dikit ge~"

Racauan itu tentu saja tak akan Kris kabulkan disaat gejolak di tubuhnya semakin bergolak seperti ini. Tangan Kris yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggang Tao kini mulai menyusup ke dalam kaus Tao dan memainkan jarinya di punggung halus Tao. Jari-jarinya berjalan naik-turun ke punggung halus Tao, membuat Tao semakin merasa gelisah dan menggelinjang tak nyaman di pelukan Kris.

"Ahh gege~ OMO!"

Tao mendorong tubuh Kris kuat-kuat saat di lihatnya Luhan, Sehun, bahkan Lay dan Xiumin di belakang HunHan berdiri terpaku dengan mata membulat di hadapannya. Kris yang terkejut juga menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang kini bersiul kecil. Luhan dan Lay yang masih melongo dengan plastik besar di tangan mereka dan Xiumin yang juga membeku di tempat.

"A-Apa yang ka-kalian la-kukan?" tanya Lay yang masih shock. Cake cantik di atas meja makan. Sisa cream yang belepotan dimana-mana. Dua namja yang bercumbu di dekatnya yang juga belepotan cream entah itu di wajah atau di leher mereka. Yeah, cream bercampur saliva tentunya.

"Wah, akhirnya ada inspirasi untuk 'this' and 'that' malam ini~" seru Sehun jail.

TAKK!

Luhan langsung saja menjitak ubun-ubun Sehun yang di balas ringisan kesakitan Sehun. "Aku tidak mau, arrasseo?"

Cepat-cepat, Tao berdiri dari pangkuan Kris lalu membawa cake di tangannya. "Aku ke kamar dulu, gege~"

"Tao!" seru Kris berniat menahan tubuh Tao.

Tao berjalan cepat ke kamar lalu menutupnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Tak menghiraukan Kris yang berusaha mengejarnya dan kini menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Tao-Xiumin.

"TAO! BUKA PINTUNYA! HEY, AYO KITA LANJUTKAN YANG TADI."

"SHIREO!"

"YAK! AWAS KAU YA KALAU AKU BISA MASUK KE DALAM!"

BUGG BUGGG

"Aawww~"

Kris meringis saat merasakan sepasang benda keras mendarat di kepalanya dengan mulus. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Xiumin yang sedang melepas kaos kakinya. Kris baru sadar kalau benda keras yang dengan senang hati mendarat di kepalanya adalah sepasang sepatu converse milik Xiumin.

Xiumin melewati Kris dan membuka pintu dengan kunci duplikat yang hanya di miliki Tao, Manager dan dirinya. Kris hanya bisa meringis kecil sambil menatap Xiumin. Sebelum masuk, member tertua di EXO itu melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya pada Kris. "Jangan harap kau bisa masuk karena aku bisa melemparkan meja ke wajah mesummu, Wu Yi Fan!" ucapnya sarkatis.

**++++++ FIN ++++++**

**Akhirnyaaa the end juga xD**

**Gimana gimana? Gaje dan maksa?**

**Sumpah endingnya jauh dari prakiraan sebelumnya #plakk**

**Hahaha btw nih, temenku ada yang sempet protes karena ratarata fanfic ku pasti ngasi harapan kosong alias nyerempet M dan gak jadi NC!**

**Faiz belum berani buat NC ceman-cemaaan~ u,u**

**Kalau ada yang mau berkolaborasi dengan faiz, monggo~ entar aku yang buat alur ceritanya, kalian yang buat adegan NC nyaa :p kekeke~**

**Oke, dengan senang hati saya terima segala macam komentar di Review Box. No silent reader yaa :p**

**Thursday, August 16****th**** 2012**

**02.10 PM**

**Bubble Sehun**


End file.
